LoveJuice
by Ao-Chan
Summary: Las apuestas aveces no son malas sobre todo cuando en ellas esta incluido como promio uno o dos niños bonitos... YAOI! Larc'en-cielXKAT-TUN HydeXKame KenXJin Si quieren entenderlo mas pueden ver el programa de Cartoon KAT-TUN donde salen Hyde y Ken!


**LoveJuice**

No lo podía creer, mas bien no quería creerlo, porque? Había mas programas! MEJORES programas, no quería hacerlo! Estaba el MS o el POPJAMP y si, el MS tenia a esa presentadora cabeza hueca y plana, pero era mejor ella que Eso! Porque tenia que presentarse ahí? No quería... Estaba de malas! Tetsu estaba mejor para esos programas! A el le quedaban ese tipo de programas con ESA clase de presentadores pero claro, Tetsu no podía ir con Hyde -por que claro que el que siempre iba a las presentaciones era el no importaba con quien, siempre era el-, no claro que no por que eso implicaría que no podría terminar los preparativos para el live y Yukie... No, ni pensarlo... Así que le toco a el! Y lo que mas coraje le daba era Hyde.

El señor Hyde estaba sentado cruzado de piernas de lo mas tranquilo en el camerino esperando su llamado para el programa y no entendía por que estaba así si era bien sabido que a el tampoco le gustaban los programas donde los presentadores eran esa clase de niños... Niños pop! Wak! De lo peor! Y el vocalista como si nada, sentado tranquilamente fumándose un ultimo cigarro antes de entrar al aire.

-.Por que estas tan tranquilo? Que yo recuerde a ti tampoco te gustan esa clase de niños no? -Si tenia que preguntar el motivo de su tranquilidad, por que le daba coraje verlo tan bien. Y SI! Parecía niño haciendo berrinche... Y que? Algún problema?

-.Mh... Es que me entere de algo bueno-Sonrió amplia mente, con esa sonrisa que trata de pasar por inocente pero que es todo lo contrario.

-.De que?

-.Mh... Haz visto alguna vez las fotos de los niños que nos entrevistaran? O escuchado algún rumor?

Como si le interesara realmente verlos... Solo los había escuchado alguna vez en un programa de esos donde les toca salir con mas artistas y le dieron escalofríos de lo pop que eran.

-.No. Por?

-.Ahh... Pues-Desvió la mirada... Como pensando si lo decía o no-.Mira-Y le enseño una de las revistas que tenia enfrente de suyo específicamente en cierta pagina que busco tranquilamente-Ves?

-.No

-.Presta atención a los que tienen los nombres de Akanishi Jin y a Kamenashi Kazuya, ahora si ves?-

-.Oh... Si-Claro que lo había visto, eran niños bonitos, MUY bonitos diría el, de los que le gustan y obvio de los que le gustan a su compañero -Si, a el le gustaban los niños solo que prefería las mujeres eran mejores-. Mmh... Se le estaban atojando. Sonrió ladinamente.

-.Ni lo pienses. Kamenashi es mio también me gusta Akanishi pero... Si quieres te lo dejo.

-.Oye! Y por que me lo tienes que dejar, bien me lo puedo quedar si quiero-Si, ya se sentía un poco mejor.

-.Ah si? Apostamos?-Dejo su cigarro en el cenicero y volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos.

-.Claro... A ver quien se tira mas rápido a esos niños bonitos, escojo a Jin- Era el mejor de todos los 6, aunque Ueda tampoco estaba mal... Igual y también se lo tiraba... Mh... Lo pensaría en el programa.

-.Vale! El que se tire primero a alguno le comprara al otro cigarros durante un mes, y de los mejores!

-.Trato hecho! Y también sake!-Y se estrecharon las manos para cerrar el trato.

Y así es como su mal humor había pasado y como tenia que planear algo para poder tirarse a ese niño Jin y esa fue la razón por la que durante todo el programa no fue muy participativo... Ni si quiera intento ser agradable. En cambio el vocalista era muy social, muy amistoso... Ya estaba trabajando, era mas que obvio.

· · · · ·

Ya había terminado su participación y Hyde estaba fuera del camerino, en el pasillo esperando, la paciencia era algo que tenia que tener si quería ganar la apuesta. Al terminar la grabacion del programa los niños fueron desfilando uno por uno, primero fue ese rubio alto que era lindo pero que se venia pésimo con ese color de pelo, le recordaba a su etapa de rubio. No, el en definitiva no. Luego paso al que le dicen Koki (suponía que ese era su nombre) no, el definitivamente no era su tipo... Y al que le decían Nakamaru tampoco... Mh... Quizás Ueda, tenia esa pinta Gay que le llamaba la atención, le gustaban a veces los niños-niñas, le recordaba a cierto co-protagonista de una película donde salio anteriormente, quizás luego. Y ahí iba su presa... Kame ese niño bonito que lo vio durante todo el programa con ojos fascinados, volteo a verlo que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta y sonrió apenada mente saludándolo.

-.Buen trabajo-Le dijo y entonces Hyde se sintio ganador, lo sabia muy bien.

-.Hai, buen trabajo no te gustaría pasar al camerino a platicar un rato?-Directo, era lo mejor con esa clase de niños.

-.Etto... Hai, estaría bien-Sonrió con algo de pena.

-.Entra anda-Entraron y por supuesto se encargo de cerrar la puerta con seguro, no quería interrupciones.

· · · · ··

Kame no era tonto, sabia a lo que había entrado, lo sabia muy bien, y claro que quería, por eso entro, obvio. Hyde había cerrado con seguro la puerta del lugar que era insonoro y se había sentado en una silla cercana a la mesa con las piernas cruzadas, su mirada estaba llena de lujuria. Seductora.

-.Mh...-Ladeo la cabeza-.Que debería hacer... Mh...-dijo al aire el Laruku.

-.De que?

-.Es que... Quiero tener sexo contigo-Lo vio a los ojos provocadoramente con su mano en la barbilla y su codo recargado en su rodilla-.Pero no se exactamente como empezar.-Era mejor decir las cosas directamente así ese niño o saldría corriendo o simplemente se sonrojaría y aceptaría.

-.Ah...-Se puso rojo, eso había sido muy directo. Y Hyde lo sabia. Ya había ganado. Era mas que obvio desde el principio, rara vez alguien le decía que no a una invitación de sexo directa.

-.Sin preámbulos no?-Se paro de la silla y fue directamente a el, lo agarro de la barbilla y sonrió coquetamente. Eso hizo que el pobre Kamenashi temblara ligeramente, no sabia si de miedo o de excitacion.-.Tranquilo que no muerdo.

-.Etto...-Se dejo hacer. En verdad si quería hacerlo.

Hyde era un poco mas bajo, así que lo hizo que se agachara un poco y lo beso, fue levemente, provocadoramente, amablemente y prolongadamente. Al separarse le lamió el labio inferior y volvió a besalo, esta vez apasionadamente, irrumpiendo con su lengua exploradora la boca del chico. Si era exactamente de su tipo. Aumento el beso predadoramente, lo saboreo todo lo que quiso, le sorprendió el hecho de que Kamenashi lo aceptara libremente, participando casi inmediatamente en el... sus lenguas se estaban lamiendo mutuamente Hyde se separaba de vez en cuando para poder pasarla sobre los labios del otro, o para morderlos ligeramente. Le fue sacando la ropa conforme el beso se prolongaba mientras caminaban a uno de los sillones que había en el lugar. Lo tiro sobre el e inmediatamente se monto en el.

El chico ya tenia su pecho descubierto y su pantalón ya no tenia el cinturón ni estaba abrochado del botón, respiraba agitadamente, si era tal como lo suponía la experiencia hacia las cosas mas interesantes, el Laruku sabia besar muuy bien y sabia hacer las cosas mucho mejor. Cuando se le había montado sobre su entrepierna no tuvo reparo en rosarse descaradamente sobre su miembro ni en besarle un pezón. Hyde se quito la camisa y agarrando las manos del chico las poco sobre su pecho guiándolas por todo su abdomen hasta llegar a la base del pantalón.

-.Si sabes que hacer no? Hasta ahorita no me has decepcionado-Sonrió ladinamente y lo dejo hacer.

Kame con algo de nerviosismo -No por que fuera inexperto, sino por que el señor en verdad lo excitaba- desabrocho el cinturón, se lo quito y lo tiro a un lado de ellos, solo necesito bajar el cierre para meter la mano y encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Era duro, caliente y grueso. Se le hizo agua la boca, froto suavemente para ver la reacción del vocalista al levantar la mirada... Pero el. Solo estaba viéndolo fijamente, sin hacer nada mas tenia la lengua fuera en sus labios humedeciéndolos y solo su respiración era un poco acelerada.

-.Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para hacerme gemir.-El chico abajo de el movió las caderas agresivamente, intentando tener algo de contacto.-Si sabes que aquí yo no soy el que recibira verdad?

-.H-Hai-Trago grueso y siguió con su trabajo en la mano.

Hyde lo beso de nuevo agresivamente para luego pasar a el lóbulo de su oreja y morderlo. Le separo la mano de su pantalón, se paro sin mucho esfuerzo y le quito el pantalón sus ojos se deleitaron que si, en definitiva había elegido bien, piernas largar y delgadas sin llegar a parecer de mujer. La excitación del chico KAT-TUN se hacia completamente notoria bajo esos boxers cuadriculados.

-.Algo estorba aquí-Se los quito lentamente, saboreando la ansiedad del chico-Mucho mejor-Volvió a montarlo, y esta vez pudo sentir claramente el miembro en su trasero, duro y punzante, delicioso.

···········

Si, sabia que Hyde seguramente estaba apunto de atacar a su presa, pero el ya lo había logrado, se encontraba en el baño ocupado con ese niño entre sus piernas, por dios que si que sabia disfrutar de la comida.

Fue simple, cuando acabo la grabación del programa Akanishi simplemente había ido al baño compartido -algo raro considerando que tenia su propio baño en el camerino- y el como buen cazador lo siguió, lo encontró sentado en el lavamanos escuchando su reproductor tan tranquilo y pacifico que le dio algo de pena atacarlo en ese momento. Lo saludo y se fue a simular que iba a hacer sus necesidades. Akanishi no lo perdió de vista, ni siquiera cuando abrio su pantalon, es mas en ese momento fue cuando mas atencion le presto viendolo con hambre.

-.Oye si me sigues viendo creeré que me quieres comer-Los lavabos estaban al lado de los mingitorios algo diferente de lo normal así que el chico podía ver perfectamente lo que hacia o pretendía hacer y el podía ver sus ojos seductores comerlo antes de tiempo.

-.Si, estaba pensando exactamente eso, que seria bueno comer algo después del trabajo-Se bajo del lugar, se fue directamente a la puerta meneando lentamente las caderas y la cabeza al son de lo que sea que estuviera escuchando y al llegar a la puerta cerro con seguro, dejo el reproductor al pie del lavabo y sonrió socarronamente-.No tiene hambre?

-.Oh, si. Mucha-Saco su mano del pantalón y espero.

Si. Jin se había acercado con la clara intención de acostarse con el, en cuando estuvo enfrente de el solo sonrió mas aun y su mano derecha fue inmediatamente al pantalón de Ken buscando lo que el guitarrista no había sacado. Pero al encontrarlo solo acaricio por encima lentamente, acerco sus labios a los otros y lo beso deboradoramente. Oh si, lo mejor, Ken no tuvo que hacer nada, mucho que mejor. Así que cuando Jin paso pasmosamente esos labios de sus labios al cuello solo hizo la cabeza para atrás con toda la calma del mundo solo acariciando dulcemente los cabellos sedosos del chico, suponía que seria lo mas dulce que habría en ese momento, ya que no creia que alguno de los dos dejara que la cosa se tornaran románticas. Guió la cabeza del KAT-TUN hacia abajo de su cuerpo y el otro obedeció dejando marcas de mordiscos por todo el camino que recorría, perfecto era la prueba que quería.

-.Eres bueno-susurro cuando el otro había llegado al inicio de los pantalones sintió como se deshacía del agarre del cinturón y baja el cierre. También sintió esa boca tan sedosa seguir besando bajo el ombligo y en desesperación empujo su cabeza mas hacia abajo agresivamente-.Es mas abajo, sabes bien donde no?

-.Que impaciente-Sus labios se posaron sobre el abultamiento del bóxer que sobre salia del pantalón, mojó tanto como pudo el bóxer con su calidad saliva y después de darle un apretón suave con la boca saco el inhiesto y caliente miembro de Ken de su interior, estaba tan resbaladizo, tan apetizable.

La verdad es que a el no le gustaban mucho los hombres pero sabia que el hombre adelante de el tenia mucha experiencia y aparte se le había antojado desde que lo vio entrar al show -También se le había antojado Hyde-San- así que simplemente había decidido ir por el y si, definitivamente no se había equivocado, el hombre ante era de lo mejor. Rozo la punta de su lengua con la punta de la excitación de el otro, salado, si pero bueno, así era como sabia... Lamió circularmente el glande sintiendo como el otro se estremecía y abriendo tanto como pudo la boca se lo metió dentro todo lo que entro en ella. Y solo lamió y chupo durante unos minutos.

-.Ah... Que bueno. Con mas fuerza... Mh...-Ahora solo tenia que pensar como hacer que ese niño se dejara montar por que era mas que obvio que le gustaba ser el que daba y ser el que llevara las riendas... Pero con el no seria así, no claro que no... Pero era tan difícil pensar.. Esa boca se sentía resbaladiza y caliente, se sentía tan bien, tan condenadamente bien que le daba mucho trabajo pensar. Bueno. En lo que las cosas avanzaban la se le ocurriría algo para hacer que cayera-Ne... Jin-Kun ven un momento.

Jin solo obedeció subiendo hasta la cara del Ken viéndolo a los ojos directamente antes de que sus labios se volvieran a juntar en un beso donde sus lenguas tenían una batalla y donde sabia que era mejor dejar ganar al otro... Así disfrutaría mas, mucho mas. De repente solo sintió como las manos del guitarrista se posaron en su ropa despojándola de ella con demasiada facilidad, esas manos lo tocaban en lugares específicos suavemente al principio y salvajemente después se lamió los labios provocadoramente mientras veía el camino de esas manos, sobre todo el de la derecha que iba directamente a su pantalón y que sin reparo alguno lo despojo de el dejándolo hasta las rodillas.

Entonces la mano izquierda reclamo sus labios violentamente y lo aprisiono contra el lavabo haciendo su pelvis frió al contacto con el azulejo cuando lo volteo besandole el cuello y acariciando su excitación con la mano derecha mientras la otra solo le apartaba el cabello que estorbaba para devorar su cuello.

Y si, fue tan tonto y tan vulnerable que solo alcanzo a escuchar en su éxtasis algo que era desgarrado y ya no sintió la mano derecha en su miembro sino la izquierda la derecha estaba siendo utilizado en otra cosa. Y si, se imaginaba para que... Claro que lo sabia, pero la excitación no lo dejaba pensar claramente, ni siquiera lo dejaba respirar como de debía, así que cuando por fin decidió abrir los ojos vio claramente los ojos de Ken viéndolo fijamente mientras saboreaba su lóbulo derecho y sintió como con la misma mano izquierda empujaba sus caderas hacia el chocandolas con su propia pelvis, también sintió la mano derecha abriendo sus goteos con dos dedos y con toda la mano guiar su hinchado miembro... Estaba apunto de voltearse, de decir algo por ejemplo que el no era Uke... Pero no pudo pensar al sentir esa mano en su miembro masajeando velozmente. Así que cuando sintió como lo penetraban algo brusco solo pudo cerrar los ojos de nuevo y dejar salir un lastimero quejido.

-.Mh... Lo siento por ser salvaje... Solo relajate y disfruta. Te haré sentir bien te lo garantizo-Empujo algo lento primero, sin dejarle un tiempo de descanso a su mano izquierda sobre el grueso miembro del KAT-TUN. Jin se relajo, respiro hondo dejando entrar algo de oxigeno a sus pulmones y al sentir los movimientos de Ken sobre su trasero solo siguió un poco el ritmo con sus propias caderas y volteo la cabeza para atrapar esos labios en los suyos, lo mordió. Fuerte, como venganza. Si estaba sintiendo bien y si era bueno pero eso no quitaba que lo había agarrado descuidadamente y que aparte lo estaban haciendo el Uke cuando normalmente era el Seme! Así que mordió tanto como pudo sacandole sangre y con una de sus manos -no sabia bien a ciencia cierta cual por que casi no podía pensar- empujo las caderas del otro hacia el, la otra mano lo estaba sosteniendo al lavabo.

El Laruku estaba fascinado, ese niño era una delicia verdaderamente fantástico y cuando le mordió el labio solo lo hizo mejor. Así que separo sus labios de el y guió su mirada al espejo frente a ellos saboreando su semblante de placer y excitación en el reflejo, empujo mas fuerte los gestos de ese niño eran fantásticos.

-.Mas fuerte... Ahhh...-Le pidió viéndolo atraves del reflejo picaramente con su lengua lamiendo esos labios.

No creía aguantar mucho así que simplemente lo hizo tan fuerte como sus pobres piernas le dieron y tan profundo que de los labios de su compañero sexual de ese momento escapo un sonoro gemido casi desgarrador. Lo hizo unas veces mas escuchando esos hermosos gemidos y sintiendo esa mano en su cadera desgarrarle parte de la piel de esta.

-.Lo... Hacemos juntos?

-.Ahhhh... Si...

Y con esa sola palabra como respuesta le volteo el rostro para que quedara enfrente suyo y junto sus labios devolviendo le el mordisco junto con una gran embestida que los hizo llegar juntos.

·············

Estaban de lo mas cansados en la camioneta que los llevaba rumbo a sus respectivas casas, cada uno reclinado en el respaldo del asiento.

-.Y bien?-Pregunto Ken tomando una botella de agua.

-.Gane-El pequeño vocalista tenia una expresion cansada pero aun así sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-.SI?-En realidad ya no le importaba, estaba demasiado satisfecho como para importarle quien había ganado-.Entonces te debo los cigarros.-Suspiro cansadamente

-.Si

Oh si, había sido lo mejor Hyde había estado de lo mas divertido con Kazuya, SI Kazuya por que después de tanto sexo habían quedado en que le diría así y por supuesto el chico por respeto le diría Hyde-San y si, le diría. Por que se volverían a ver así lo habían decidido por que esa escena se tenia que repetir alguna que otra vez mas. Si. Claro que lo volverían a repetir. Y por lo que veía parecía que Ken estaba igual.

-.Lo volverás a ver?

-.Claro al niño le gusto ser el Uke-Dijo burlonamente-Ahora si me disculpas me dormiré un rato en lo que llegamos. Cigarros no?

-.Si. Cigarros.

Cerro sus ojos descansaría un rato antes de llegar a su destino. En verdad se había cansado.

·············

Ok... Esto acaba aquí xD no pidan continuación, no la hay y por supuesto esto solo fue un rato de ocio en el trabajo así que obvio no la habrá. No se si las personalidades quedaron tal y como son realmente pero es que nunca había hecho un fic de Laruku y menos con mis niños bonitos xDD así que si quedo rara las personalidades ni modos, lo siento xD

Y si alguien ve que quedaron como que muy facilotes todos también lo siento pero yo realmente me los imagino así xD con mucho ego y que cuando tienen ganas de tirarse a alguien solo lo hacen y ya! Así de fácil y simple! XDD

Dejen Review please!!


End file.
